From Best Friends to Lovers
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Stefan and Elena always were best friends but a game of truth or dare changed it all.All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**From Best friends to Lovers. **

**Stefan and Elena always were best friends but a game of truth or dare changed it all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire all belongs to Lj smith.**

**Chapter 1**

**Today was Bonnie's 18th Birthday party and she was inviting are closest friends which include Matt,Tyler,Caroline, Damon and of course my brother Jeremy and i heard Stefan was coming but who knows with him he has been acting very strange lately.I started to get dressed i already had my outfit picked out.I put jeans on with a green my fave brown boots.I straightened my long brown hair then put some of it in a clip after that i went downstairs to call Bonnie and let her know that i was on my way.**

**"Aunt Jenna I'm going to Bonnie's now her party is over at 12"i explained grabbing my car keys.. I didnt have to drive jeremy.**

**"OK Make sure you call to let me know you are okay", when the party is said to me walking out of the living room.**

**I was five minutes away from Bonnie's house when i got a call from Stefan.**

**"Hello" i said into the phone.**

**"hey Elena are you going to Bonnie's birthday party" he asked curiously.**

**He almost sounded hopefully when he asked.**

**"Yeah I'm actually on my way there now", are you going"?"I asked. I hope he was.**

**"Yeah i'm actually already here i just wondered if you were going" he said cocky. thats the Stefan i knew well.**

**"Okay i will be there in 2 minutes Smarta$$".i said and hung up the phone. He is such a Jack-butt sometimes.**

**I was now at Bonnie's and she greeted me at the door i bet Stefan told her i was on my way.**

**"hey Elena thanks for coming"She said smiling and pulling me into a hug.**

**"Oh no problem Bon you know i wouldn't let you down".I said following her inside.**

**I got Hellos from everyone even Stefan.**

**"Ok everyone let the games began, but first who wants to order the pizza's" Bonnie asked. She can be bossy sometimes.**

**"i'll order the pizza" Damon said going over to the phone.**

**I know he likes bonnie but he wont admit same with Bonnie.**

**"Ok thank you Damon" said bonnie smiling.**

**Everyone went into the living room and we were getting ready to play truth or is the game that was going to change my night.**

**"Okay who wants to start first" Matt asked sitting next to caroline**

**. They have been dating for 2 months thought i was mad at first but i wasn't they are a great couple and plus im the one that broke up wih matt.**

**"I will" Tyler said.**

**"Ok tyler Truth or Dare" Jeremy Asked.**

**"Umm Truth" Tyler said. I heard Matt mutter "wimp" under his breath.**

**"Is it true that you use to wear tootoo's when u were younger"Jeremy asked.**

**"Yes but... But before tyler could get his explanation out everyone was laughing so had to stop though because the pizza was here.**

**We all ate and finished playing ( a/nI just want to get to stefan and Elena and skip the others)**

**"Ok it is now Elena's turn" bonnie said witha smirk.**

**"Ok i pick dare" Elena said.**

**"Ok i dare you to Kiss Sefan for 2 minutes.  
**

**"Whaat" Elena Shrieked.**

**"What its not like i have a disease"Stefan said smirking.**

**He was really up to this dare HMM...**

**"Ok i'll do it"I replied.**

**I faced Stefan and loked up at him.I can't believe i am doing this.I notice our faces were an inch apart and i could feel his breath on my face Then we were Kissing all i could feel was electricity going through my body like it was on fire i dont know if stefan felt it but i sure did but i didnt know what that meant.2 minutes later the kiss was over.**

**"Wow i didn't know stefan and Elena could ever turn red" Bonnie said laughing me and stefan just looked at each looked at stefan with a knowing smile like he knew why stefan was embarrassed.I don't know. After the game i went upstairs to Bonnie's room to think just little did i know i was being followed.**

**"Elena are you okay"Caroline asked. She was always caring when it came to my feelings.**

**"Yeah just a little confused"I on the bed.**

**"Yea i could tell when i saw your facial expression after you guys kissed"Caroline Said smirking**

**"Why are you smirking Caroline" i asked glaring at her.**

**"Because i know what happened" she said folding her arms.**

**"And what might that be miss smarty pants" i said looking a t her.**

**"I think you just realized you might like have a crush on our best friend" she said proudly.**

**"Noyour wrong i don't have a crush on my best friend." i said getting up.**

**"Someday you'll realize it" Caroline muttered.**

**After me and Caroline talked we went back down stairs and everyone was cleaning up i called Aunt Jenna and told her i was staying.I just don't know what to do right now im really confused i'll talk to the others tomorrow and see what they think. WE all went to bed.**

**I hope you like it so far. This is my first vampire diaries fan let me know if i need to improve on noting mean.**

**Review and let me know what you think. Elena's Outfit on profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 SPOVDPOV

**Thanks for the reviews by **

**David Fishwick**

**Quinn James**

**Gives you Hellx**

**Ghostwriter**

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire diaries the talented LJ smith does.**

**a/n let's pretend that she had a talk with Bonnie and she gave her advice and bonnie thinks she likes stefan to.**

**Chapter 2 SPOV/DPOV**

**Stefan Pov:**

**Today was another week of school.I was trying to find Elena and talk to her about that kiss i can't stop thinking about we kissed i saw fireworks i realized a couple of days ago that i actually have a crush on Elena my best friend i dont know if i can tell her because i doubt she returns the i know is im really confused.I hopped out of my Audi r8 and headed in the school to English class,i had that class with Elena,Damon and Bonnie.**

**English Class:**

**I went into the classroom and was greeted by my brother damon.**

**"Hey bro what took you so long". Damon asked his brother**

**" Im only 2 minutes late to class and the teacher isn't even here today" stefan said sitting down.**

**"i know i wonder who our sub today is anyway" Damon said.**

**" I dont know, anyways where are Elena and Bonnie" stefan asked looking around. Damon had this weird look in ths eye when i asked about bonnie.**

**"Elena had a doctor's appoinment and Bonnie took her they both got excused"Damon explaining.**

**"Ok i guess i will have to talk to her later" stefan said and turned around the teacher came in and we started on vocabulary packets(they are in 12th grade).End of stefan Pov.**

**Damon POV:**

**After me and stefan went seperate ways i went and called Bonnie to see if they are coming back to school.I pulled out my cell-phone and dialed her number.**

**"Hello"Bonnie asked into the phone.**

**"Hey Bonnie are you and Elena coming back to school today"Damon asked hopefully.**

**"Yeah but we won't be back until lunch time because they are pretty busy here"Bonnie explained.**

**"Ok well the bell just ring for second period"Damon hung up and i head to Biology.I normallly have that class with Jeremy is there so i won't be that bored.**

**"Hey Jeremy whats up"?Damon asked sitting down in his chair,**

**"Not much just waiting for anna to call me back"he said slightly smiling.**

**"Oh come on she will be back from California soon"Damon said.**

**"I know, so what do you think what is up between Elena and Damon they have been out of it since they kissed during that game over the weekend" Jeremy asked curiously.**

**"I don't know but i can tell both of them felt something"Damon said. **

**The teacher came in and she began her lesson,which was boring all we are learning about are cells and other stupid stuff. 30mminutes passed and it was time for math class im alone in that class.I headed in and sat down i forgot to do my homework so it was a good thing we had a sub because we are doing work in the book.**

**"Ok class im your sub Mr howard for the day,please turn to page 54 and do problems 1-50."The teacher said looking down at the lesson plan.**

**I hate doing algebra its so boring when you understand the work.I was almost done with the work when the bell i have Creative Writing usually Elena in class with me but she isn't here.**

**"Class please finish your rough drafts and bring them up when your done"The teacher explained.**

**I already had my i just sat there until class was over.(a/ni'm skipping rest of the classes)**

**It was now time to go home and talk to stefan about elena and that kiss.**

**"Stefan are you home" Damon called out.**

**"Yes im in the living room" Stefan answered.**

**"Ok"I replied back. i sat down on the couch he was watching some football game.**

**"So what do you want"stefan asked.**

**"I want to talk to you about Elena"damon stated.**

**"What about her"Sefan said.**

**"Ok well i noticed something after you guys kissed".Damon explained.**

**"What did you notice" Stefan asked interested in he conversation.**

**"Um well you had this look to where you wanted to kiss her and i think you like her"Damon said happily.**

**"Your right i do,But i can't tell her".Stefan said sadly.**

**"And why not"Damon asked confused.**

**"Because she don't feel the same way"Stefan explained.**

**"How do you know that when you haven't talked to her".Damon stated.**

**"Your right i'm gonna have to go over and talk to her"Stefan got up and left.**

**End of Damon Pov.**

**Stefan POV**

**I went over to elena's house she was finally home from her appointment.I knocked on the door and she answered it.**

**"Hey elena i need to talk to you"Stefan said nervously.**

**"I think i know what this is about"Elena said.**

**"Really"Stefan asked stumped.**

**"It's about the kiss Friday night"Elena stated.**

**"Yes and there is something else,ELena I Like_i was interrupted by the went to answer it.**

**"I'm sorry you were gonna say something"Elena asked curiously.**

**"It's not important forget about it"stefan said. I went in and we hung out for alittle bit.**

**TBC...**

**SHould Stefan tell Elena how he feels when she is confused about her feelings for him? Let me know.**

**PLease Review. Sorry if to short.**


	3. Chapter 3 EPOVREALIZATION

Thanks for the reviews from:

David Fishwick

Quinn James

Gives you Hellx

Ghostwriter

Stelena4ever-sorry i forgot you the last time.

IloveEdwardCullenforeternity

**It means alot to me because i really try my best on these chapters. and the stories i get from the top of my head.**

Chapter 3:

Elena POV:

Today was my day to go back to school. I had to go to the doctor's yesterday for a yearly check up. Anyways yesterday stefan came over and we hung out for alittle bit but he was acting all nervous and weird like.

_**~FlashBack **_

_"Stefan come on in" Elena said closing the door behind her._

_Stefan walked inside the house with his hands in his pockets._

_"so what do you want to talk to me before"Elena asked with her arms folded in her lap._

_"nothing it can wait"stefan said nervously._

_"Stefan you don't have to be nervous i'm your best friend. How long have i known you".she asked._

_"OK and since i was 8 years old."he said smiling._

_He wouldn't even look me in the eyes when he would talk to me._

_"So do you want to watch some tv" Elena asked picking up the remote. "Our favorite show is on,"Family Guy".Elena said._

_"Sure" Stefan said quickly._

_Geez what is the matter with him.I dont know we watched the show then an hour later Stefan went home._

END OF FLASHBACK.

I looked at the clock it read 7:45 i was gonna be late for school if i didn't hurry up. I grabbed my car keys and told my Aunt Jenna I was leaving. I still have a problem though.I still need to talk to Stefan about the kiss and tell him how i felt about it. The girls still think what i felt for him is love and that is crazy i do not have a crush on Stefan that is finally i made it to the school parking lot and parked my black SUV. I looked up and it was Stefan. I was surpirsed that he greeted me.

"Hey best friend how are you this morning"Stefan said chippery.

"Hi stefan you are very chipper this morning" Elena said amused.

"Yeah its a great morning and we only have 3 more days until the wekeend" Stefan said excited.

"Yeah, but hey we better head to English you no how Mrs. Anderson is when people are late". Stefan said.

"Yeah but i have an excuse so i'm fine" Elena said sticking her tougue out at Stefan.

We headed to English and Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy were already in there seat. The seating arrangemnt went like sat in from of me Jeremy beside me Bonnie Diagonally and Damon behind Bonnie. Mrs Anderson walked in and we got started writing an Essay about George Washington and then we have a story packet for homework.

"Ok class you have the whole period to finsih your essay and you can talk among yourselves once you are done", Thank you" she said.

I got started right away, that's when i notice bonnie passed me a note.

**E-Bold **_B-Italic_

**Elena did you talk to stefan about the kiss yet?**

_No not yet i've been trying to but its kind of hard because i'm still confused about my feelings for him._

_Elena don't be niave(sp?)you know oyu like him your just scared that he don't feel the same way and you think it might not work out between the two of you._

**well i don't know but we better stop writing i think Mrs Anderson is getting suspicuos.**

_Ok we'll talk after class Bye._

After me and bonnie were done talking the bell rung 2 minutes later we did'nt have time to talk. I handed in my Essay and walked to my class which was Creative Writing. I ran into Damon.

"Hey Damon what did we do in Creative Writing yesterday"? i asked down in my chair.

"We did our rough drafts for our "What do you want to do after high school" Essay and handed the rough draft in" Damon explained.

"Oh no mine isn't finish yet, i have like 2 paragraghs yet to finish" I said mortified.

"It's ok Elena i talked to the teacher and she excused yesterday because i told her you went to the doctor's" Damon said.

"Oh thank you Damon now i feel alot better" I said smiling

"No problemo" He said and turned around in his seat the teacher came in.

"Ok class i'm handing back your rough drafts fix your mistakes and hand them back in, Elena you can finish yours and turn it in"the teacher explained.

The teacher passed the rough drafts out and i saw on Damon's paper that he only had 3 mistakes. (**Aww Who likes a smart )**

"Nice job Damon for now on you can do my papers" i said joing.

"Nope you have to do them your self" Damon said laughing.

Class was now over i had my rough draft done and i handed it in, and left. I had math class next with Caroline.

**In math class:**

"I went in and sat down Caroline walked in a few seconds later she was probably making out with Matt in the janitor closet.

"Hey girl your lipstick is smeared." I said laughing.

"Yeah that happens when your kissing the hottest guy in school" she said.

"Yeah, anyways how is life going for you" Caroline asked warmingly.

"It's fine but i still don't know whatto do about Stefan" i asked confused.

"Yeah i know, you'll figure everything out soon". Caroline said.

Our teacher came in so it was time to pay teacher was so boring.

"Class get your book's out and do problems 1-30 on page 68 and the bring it up so i can grade it." Mr Sullivan.

I was in Integraded Math 3 which was alittle mix of algebra with adding Lowest common Dinomenators(sp?).

Caroline passed me a note asking to help her with number 10.

**All you have to do is add the bottom number then subtract and solve x. **I passed the note back and i saw her do it she is very smart.

Math class flew by and my other classes was now Lunch time and i get to see my friends. (I skipped the other classes my hands were beginning to cramp).

I went in line to get my food we were having Chicken Nuggets and French Fries. I notice Jeremy was behind me he looked sad.

"Hey Jeremy whats the matter, you look sad". I asked concerned.

"It's nothing i just miss Anna". he said sighing.

"It's ok Jeremy she will be back soon, exactly she will be back in 2 weeks"Elena said.

"How do you know that" Jeremy asked surpised.

"She told me on the phone last night, i wan't suppose to tell you" Elena said.

"Thanks for telling me and lifting my spirits" Jeremy said giving me a hug.

I was surpise by that usually me and Jeremy don't show each other affection but we gotten close since our parents died a year ago. I went and sat down i notice stefan was't there I was alittle sad but didn't know why.(**She'll find out soon,but you have to wait:P)**

**"**Hey everyone where is Stefan" I asked confused.

"He went home, he said he wasn't feeling good". Damon answered.

"Oh i see i'll have to pay him a visit" i said sitting down.

"Good you can give me a ride hom my car is in the shop" Damon said.

"ok sure" i said. I ate my food quietly wy everyone else talked.

Lunch Time was now over and it was time to go home my other classes flew by oh day was.I told the girls to call me later, and I told damon to meet me by my car.

" Hey damon you ready" I asked getting my keys out of my purse.

"Know i just been standing here for 5 minutes" Damon said laughing.

He can be a wouldn't beleive me but when me and Damon first met i couldn't stand him but after a couple of months he grew on me.

Me and Damon were at his house a few minutes later.

"I'm gonna go up to Stefan's room and see if he is ok" i said concerned.

Damon nodded and I went up and knocked on the door.

"Come on in" a hoarse Stefan said.

"Hey stefan I heard you went home sick". Elena asked concerned.

"Yeah i went to the doctor's to, come to find out i have strep throat"Stefan said.

"Oh well i hope you feel better" Elena said feeling bad for him.

"Elena you can sit on the bed I don't bite" Stefan joked.

I sat next to him and we talked for alittle while then i had to go home.

"Well i should head home" Elena said reaching over hugging him.

"Alright bye."Stefan said.

I said my last goodbye and went out the door. I just hope Stefan gets better he looks really pale right now and phone beeped i had a text from Bonnie.

**B-E** _I-B_

_Elena where are you right no-B_

**I am at Stefan's why? -E**

_I was wondering if you want to stay tonight-B_

**I can't Aunt Jenna said not on school nights since she found out all of us stayed up all night and i failed my math exam last semester.-E**

_Ok i guess i will catch you at school tomorrow_B_

I shut my phone and headed home while i was driving, I just realized something I do love Stefan and i can't believe i just admitted that but im glad im not indenial about it but how can I tell him. I guess i will when he gets better.I pulled in my driveway and got out of the car. Headed in the house and went to sleep (**Let's pretend its now 10:00pm).**

**TBC **Next chapter Stefan and Elena tell each other how they feel. But they won't get together just yet.

Please review and let me know what you thought or any ideas for the next chapter.

Come on you know you want to press the Review Button:)

Thanks

SamiLynn20


	4. Chapter 4 The Big Fight in SPOV

Thank you

David Fishwick for Reviewing.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.:(_

Thanks to ILoveEdwardCullenForEternity for the idea for this chapter. Go check out her stories there really good.

A/n **Just to let you guys know i won't update for atleast awhile after this.I dont have internet at home so you probably have to wait for 2 more weeks before i update again. There is only 6 more chapters left then thats the end of this story.**

Chapter 4 Fights Part 1

Stefan Pov:

Today i was feeling much better so i went ahead and got ready for school.I'm kinda nervous abot going to school today because i know Elena wants to talk about that kiss and i been feeling weird around i know we have to talk i can't avoid the subject forever. I just can't go up and tell elena that i liked the kiss because i'm madly in love with her. Anways it was 7:15 and i had to get toschoolthough we only have a half a day today. I grabbed my keys and headed to school, damon didn't need a ride his car got fixed.

~At school~

I pulled in the school parking lot and the gang was all together talking and laughing i walked up to them and was greeted by Elena.

"Hey Stefan, How are you feeling". Elena asked just warmed my heart.

"I'm feeling better the meds helped". he replied warmly.

" That's good, i know i hate being sick" Elena explained.

we talked for alittle more and she could feel me tense up when we were talking.

"So about that kiss over the weekend"? Elena asked.

she was interrupted because 1st period bell rung. She sighed.

"We'll talk later after class" Stefan said rushing passed her getting to class.

I walked into the classroom and the teacher asked us to pass our packet up to the front of the seemed very mad. for some reason i'll have to ask her at lunch.(which was next)

~_Ring Ring Ring_

That was the bell and it was lunch I was actually glad because I was hungry, we were having gravy and potaotoes with biscuits in it.

I headed to the lunch room but didn't see Elena, but then i saw her heading to the parking lot.I followed her.

"Hey Elena" I said. She jumped.

"Geez Stefan you scared me".she said breathing heavily.

"Sorry, so you wanted to talk about that kiss" he asked.

I really didn't want to do this.

"Yeah, how did you feel about that" She asked Expecting an answer.

"I didn't like it, it was weird kissing my best friend" i said absolutely lieing.

I hated lieing to her but it's the only way we won't mess up our friendship.

"Wwwwhat" Elena said stuttering.

"You know what i said Elena" i said kinda coldly. I was just tired today i didn't mean for it to come out lie like that

"How could you say that Stefan because your the one that seemed eager to kiss me" She said fuming

She was getting mad.

"Elena it was just a dare why are you getting mad over just alittle kiss that we had to share for 2 minutes." I said getting angry.

"You know what Stefan just forget about the whole thing" Elena said almost on the verge of tears.

"Come on Elena don't be like this" I said.

" What do you mean dont be like this, you just practically told me you didn't like the kiss so you know what Stefan you can forget about our friendship and another thing i realized a couple of days ago i have feelings of love for you and when we kissed i felt like i was on fire"Elena said hysterical in tears running back in the school.

"Elena wait" i called back to her

But it was to late she was gone.

I messed up terribly and now i can't tell her how i feel i notice that the gang was outside they must of heard us talking.

"What just happened" asked caroline concerned.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" i muttered

I just lost my best friend thats what happenend.

Let me know what you think about there little fight.

Hope i didn't rush this fight.

PLease review and let me know what you think.

I did this at 1:00 am

Thanks

SamiLynn20


	5. Author's Note

A/N Sorry this isn't a update but.I will update soon. I'm having some writers block. if you have any ideas what can happen next feel free to give me suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6 FinallyTelling the truth

A/N Sorry it took me some time to update. i gone blank but my friend helped me. Thanks is her idea for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.

Thanks everyone for reviewing it means alot to here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Finally Telling the truth.

Elena pov:

Today was Friday and the last day of school then it was the weekend i waw so glad. I was still pissed and hurt for what stefan had said he really hurt my feelings i just don't get why he said that, Caroline and Bonnie said they were sure that he liked i got out of bed and got dressed Out of my closet i put White Shorts on with my favorite Pink holister Shirt with my pink and Black flip-flops.I just left my hair down being the time i got dressed i headed downstairs out to my car. i notice my phone was vibrating, It was Stefan. I just ignored his call. Then my phone beeped i had a voicemail message.

_~Elena it's Stefan please call me as soon as you get this bye~_

I just rolled my eyes and put my phone in my purse.

5 minutes later i was at school in the parking lot i saw my group of friends but i saw Sefan there to so i just avoided him and went to first period, even though i have that class with him. Caroline walked in a few minutes after i did.

"hey girl how are you holding up". Caroline asked sitting in her seat.

"I'm good just trying to avoid him as much as i can" I explained slightly smiling.

"Yeah maybe that is for the best for right now" Caroline said.

"Anyways where is Bonnie at" i asked confused. Ususally she is the first one to class so is Damon.

"I don't know she was in the parking lot when we were all out there" Caroline said confused..

I noticed Damon was missing is really suspicious.

"Oh i see", look who is coming in" Elena said.

Caroline had a sympathy look in her eye.

"I see"Caroline said.

"Elena can i talk to you for a second". Stefan asked desperately.

Something was telling me to listen to him but i couldn't i was so mad and hurt for what he had said to me yesterday.

"Stefan i have nothing to say to you so please go sit down and leave me alone" i said angrily.

He sighed and went to his seat. Finally the rest of the gang showed up and the teacher started her lesson we were just going to watch a movie. i noticed i got a note from caroline.

**C-Elena what happened between you and Stefan anyways?**

_E-Well when we talked about the kiss he told me it meant nothing to him and that it shouldn't even happened.i finally told him how i felt and i ran off._

I was on the verge of tears from telling her this.

**C **-**Aww Elena im sorry that happened to you.**

_E- I'll get over it eventually, but we better stop passing notes the teacher is giving us a glare_.

We stopped passing notes and as i knew it second period was here. I went in and sat down i didn't pay attention i had alot on my mind. The bell rung and before i knew it. i was at lunch. We were having spare ribs with tator tots.I paid for my food and sat at the table, Stefan was there but i wasn't going to talk to with my luck there was only a seat left next to him.I wonder when Bonnie and Damon decided to sit next to each other.

"Hey is there something that you want to tell us Bonnie and Damon" I asked smugly.

"NO!" they said at the same time.

"Are you sure" Caroline asked.

"Yes, so Elena how are you doing today"? Bonnie asked changing the subject.

Something was going on and i was going to find out.

"I'm good what about you"? i askedpolitely.

We all were in a conversation when Stefan asked if he can speak to me out in the hallway.

"Elena please just let me talk to you, give me 2 minutes" He begged.

"Alright 2 minutes and that's it" i said he follewed me out to the hallway.

"Elena there is something that im not telling you" he said.

"What do you mean"? i asked confused.

"Elena i didn't mean what i said about the kiss i actually loved it i just said those things cause i was scared of ruining our friendship and the truth is i like you alot maybe even love, What do you have to say."? he asked breathless.

I dont know what i was going to say i didn't believe him but Stefan usually never lies okay this was the first time he did.I was stunned.

"Right now all i have to say is Stefan I...

**End OF Chapter!**

TBC Find out in the next chapter to see what happens between Stefan and Elena and you'll find out more about Bonnie and Damon and Anna And Jeremy. Oh Prom will be coming up in the next few chapters.

But Anna isn't going to be a big part in this story.

PLease Review and let me know what you think.

:


	7. Authors noteplease read

A/n so sorry i havent updated my sisters computer crashed,I will update soon.: since it works now.


	8. Chapter 7 Finally Together

Chapter 7 Together at Last

Disclaimer: do not own Vampire diaries i just own the plotof the story.

Thanks for all the reviews on chapter six. i appreciate it,

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

previously on From Best friends to Lovers:

_"Elena there is something that im not telling you" he said._

_"What do you mean"? i asked confused._

_"Elena i didn't mean what i said about the kiss i actually loved it i just said those things cause i was scared of ruining our friendship and the truth is i like you alot maybe even love, What do you have to say."? he asked breathless._

_I dont know what i was going to say i didn't believe him but Stefan usually never lies okay this was the first time he did.I was stunned._

_"Right now all i have to say is Stefan I..._

_(_end of flashback)

Stefan Pov:

Right now Elena was about to give me her answer and i was really nervous because i didn't know if she was going to say no or is she going to say she still feels the same way after everything that had happened.

"Stefan I like you to, but how can i trust you about your feelings, you lied to me" Elena said unsure.

"Elena you can trust me we been best friends for a long time".He explained.

"If you can prove it to me that you actually have feelings for me then i'll trust you again"Elena explained.

"Ok i'll prove it to you"Stefan said.

I walked up to her put my hands to her face and planted a kiss on her it lasted for 2 minutes and we pulled away.

"Wow" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah well do you believe me now" Stefan asked hopefully.

I hope she did.

"I do but for my full trust again you will have to wait,you really hurted me Stefan"Elena said.

"I know Elena and i'm truly sorry"He said sincere.

Our class ended and it was now the end of school and me and Elena were now a couple but noone knows yet.

"Elena do you want to come over tonight and watch a movie with me Damon and my uncle won't be home tonight"Stefan asked.

"Sure what do you want to watch"? she asked walking to her car.

"i don't know i have a full shelf of dvd's and videos." he exclaimed.

"Ok" she said and got in her car.

Elena was coming over at 6.I was curious though where Damon was going.I swear him and Bonnie have something going on.I headed home and got everything set and i happened to run into Damon.

"Hey Damon where are you heading tonight" Stefan said.

"I have a date tonight and no i'm not telling who it is". Damon said.

"Why not" Stefan asked eagerly.

"Because, anyways i have to go i have to meet this girl in 5 minutes" Damon said.

"its only 4:30pm" Stefan said confused.

"Yeah but were eating dinner first then a movie." Damon said.

With that Damon left and i went up and got a shower and put on some jeans with a white t-shirt. A couple of hours came and it was now 6pm.

there was a knock at the door...

"Hey Elena come on in and have a seat" i said letting her in.

"Thanks Stefan, so what movie are we watching Comedy,Romance,Horror."Elena asked curiously.

"Um how about a comedy,like Knocked up or Grown up or even Easy A" Stefan Suggested.

"How about Easy A i haven't seen that one yet" Elena said.

Elena got situated on the couch and i popped the dvd in and pressed play we skipped the previews and went straight to the sat between my legs and leaned back on me.I thought it was were laughing through the whole movie and by the end of the night we fell asleep in each others arms.I got the girl i wanted.

The End!

TBC you will find about who Damon went out with in chapter 9-10. there is 4 more chapters left plus a Epilogue.

Hope its not to short..I got really tired.

PLease Review and let me know what you think

Thanks

SamiLynn20


	9. Chapter 8 Prom TalkBuying Dresses

Chapter 8 prom talk and shopping for a dress.

a/n Sorry i haven't updated in i said i don't have internet at to who ever by the way its May for have 1 month of school left.

Elena POV:(just skipping the rest of the weekend and it was now school again)

Today was a monday morning again and i really didn't feel like going to school today i was tired because me and Stefan stayed up late talking on the phone until 2 in the morning and i had to get a shower,which i had to get in right i did. (It was 6 am).

~15 minutes later~

I was now done with my shower and went through my closet to see what i could where for today i know today was suppose to be 73 degrees.

I picked out a pair of Blue jean shorts with a pink spaghetti strap shirt with my favorite we are not aloud to where stuff like that but our air conditioners are broken so there excepting after i got dressed i straightned my hair and put it up in a pony tail i really didn't feel like messing with it today. I grabbed my my car keys said goodbye to Aunt Jenna and headed off to school.

~~At school~~~

I arrived in the parking lot and saw that Bonnie and Caroline was waiting for me I know they were going to ask about me and Stefan i'm quite not ready to tell them that him and I are a couple yet its only been 3 days since we've been dating anyways i parked my car and said hello to the girls.

"Hey Bonnie and Caroline, How was your Weekend"?. I asked getting out of my car.

"Hey it was fine,how was yours"? They asked.I swear they are the nosiest friends i have ever had.

"Mine was great actually i spent the weekend hanging out with Stefan"I explained.

"Thats cool,What did you guys do" They asked.I know they want to know about the talk we had in English Class on Friday.

"We just watched movies and talked." I explained, they knew I was hiding something.

"Cool,Ok spill it what are you keeping from us"Bonnie asked walking into the school.

"Ok i'll tell you to but i don't want anyone else finding out yet, me and Stefan been dating since Friday" i screamed with joy.

"OMG, I'm so happy for you"Caroline said hugging me.

After out little conversation about Stefan we were on the topic of was in a week and im surprised Stefan hasn't Mentioned anything about going together, people are eventually going to find out about me and the girls are going to go shopping for one after school today because even if Stefan don't ask me i'm still going.I know Caroline is going with Matt,But l i don't know who Bonnie is going was time for English we are doing today is doing a packet because we have a big test coming up so i just sat there and did my didn't come to school today so i was going to call him at lunch time. (skipping other classes)

~Lunch time~

It was now lunch time and i was going to call Stefan.

So i picked up my blackberry and dialed his number.

"Hello" i heard him say into the phone.

"Hey why aren't you in school"? i aske concerned.

"I was tired and couldn't get out of bed"he said.

"Oh well i was tired and i came to school"? I explained. he didn't say anything.

"Elena why we are on the phone i have to ask you something" he asked nervously.

"What is it"? I asked curious.

"I was wondeing since prom was in a week and we are now a couple would you like to go with me" he asked.

"Yeah i would love to, I'm actually going to get a dress today with the girls.I explained.

"Great well im gonna go get something to eat maybe we can get together later"he said,

"Yeah that would be great just give me a call " i said. Then we hung up.

After i got off the phone with Stefan I went into the line and got my lunch we were having Hamburgers with French Fries.I got a tea with my lunch.

I had to eat by myself because they girls went out for the seniors are aloud to do Stefan wasn't there neither was Damon.

Lunch was now over and my other classes went by fast and it was time for us girls go to the mall and get our dresses.

~At the Mall~

The girls and I were looking around and we still haven't found a dress yet until we went it sears and i found a pretty blue one that i liked alot.(**Pictures on profile)**Caroline found a Green one and Bonnie found a dark purple one that was Knee length it was really pretty we took our dresses up to the was $345.00, Caroline's was $400.00, and Bonnie's was $250.00 her parents have her on a credit card after that i went over to Stefan's and hung out with him for alittle bit then went home i was tired it was almost 10 when i went home.

TBC...

Hope you liked the update

Reviews=Update

3 chapters left+ Epilogue then its the end of the story.


	10. Important Author's Note

A/n Is anyone still interested in this not let me know if someone is interested in adopting it.


	11. Chapter 9

A/n Sorry it took me so long to get this up.I been really busy.

Hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer:Dont own vampire Diaries Wish i did though.I only own the plot.

Thanks for you reviewed letting me know they were still interested.

Chapter 9 Prom/I Love you

Elena pov:

Today was Saturday and prom was tonight I still had alot of things to do like get my hair and nails girls are coming over to get boys are meeting us here at 8:30 prom is at 9pm. Anyways im just so excited because tonight i think im gonna tell Stefan that I love him i know we only been dating for a month but knew each other since we were 12 i I called Bonnie to see if they wanted to hang out before prom.

I Dialed her number

"Hello"She asked in to the phone.

"Hey its Elena I was wondering if you and Caroline want to come over and hang out before prom"? i asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure but I have to ask Caroline if she wants to"She replied yawning.

She must of been up late last night.

"Okay just call me back and let me know" I hung up.

Five minutes later Bonnie called me back and let me know Caroline will come over will be here in a half hour.

1/2 hour later:

The girls were no here and we were discussing our dresses and dates.I never know Bonnie was into Damon.

"So Elena how are you and Stefan doing"? They both asked nosily.

"We are doing good,I think I love him" I said smiling and my eyes glowing.

"Awe that is so cute"Caroline gushed.

"So how are you getting your hair done"? she asked.

"I am getting half up to where it is twisted with "Bobbie pins" then curl the rest of it." ,What about you "? i asked.

"Im just curling mine and leaving it down"Bonnie replied.

I already Caroline was doing a simple wavy but have some back a little.

"So Bonnie how are you and Damon doing".I asked.

She blushed when i asked her.

"Good were still in the friend zone right now"She sighed.

"I'm sure he'll come around i know he likes you".I stated.

Ater us girls were done talking about everything we decided just to start getting ready our hair appointments were at 5 and its 4:40. The morning went by fast.

Stefan pov:

Me and the guys were just messing around and have to pick up the girls they don't know we got a Limo for them Damon has been quiet most of the time though.I went over to him.

"Hey bro what's going on"? i asked concerned.

"Nothing just thinking".He stated.

"About Bonnie"? I asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know" he sighed.

"Just a guess,if you have feelings for her tell her".I said factly.

"I know but i don't know if she feels the same way" he says.

"Yes she does because she told Elena the other day that she wishes you would make a move".I said.

"Then i'm going to tell her how i feel tonight".Damon says happily.

After a bit we all started to get ready Prom was at 9 and we were meeting the girls at 8:30 and it was now 8:15 and now we just went ahead and left we arrived.I went up to the door and rung the answered.

"Hey come on in".she says letting us in.

"You look really beautiful' I whispered.

She blushed.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" She said.

We all went outside the girls had there jaws dropped.

"How did you guys manage to get a limo"? Caroline asked shocked.

"We saved up for the past couple of weeks." Damon replied.

"Thank you" the girls said in unison.

We all got in the limo Damon raised his glass and of course he had to make a speech.(dont worry its cider)

"I just want to say that i am glad i became friends with you guys these past 7 years and im gonna hate to say goodbye i just want to say thank you".Damon said.

"Hear Hear" we all said clinking our glasses together.

We all walked in together the prom was decorated really nice there was balloons everywhere and people dancing with there significant others. Elena don't know i'm saying 'I Love you" to her.I took her hand asked if she wanted to dance.

"Sure i would love to"she said grabbing my hand.

We were slow dancing to the song I knew i loved you by Savage we were done dancing I went to go grab us some punch.A fast song came on called"Last Friday Night by Katy Perry which is Elena' s Favorite song.

Meanwhile with Bonnie and Damon

"You having a good time" Damon asks bonnie.

"Yeah i am".She replys back.

"Bonnie there is somehthing i want to ask you".Damon states.

"What is it"? Bonnie asks curiously.

"Im just gonna tell you that i really like you and would you be my girlfriend." he asks hopefully.

"Damon I would love to" she reply's hugging him.

Everything was now perfect.

Back to Stefan and Elena (still Stefan's pov.)

"Elena will you come outside with me for a minute"?I ask

"Sure" she says nervously.

We were now outside.

"Elena I know we were only been dating for a month and we are graduating next week but i need to say this,I love you i always have".Stefan says.

"Oh Stefan i love you to I always have".She replys with a kiss.

It was now 9:30 and we all decided to leave half hour later me and Elena had plans anyways.I said by to the boys and Elena said by to Caroline and bonnie and by the looks of it Bonnie and Damon were now dating.

Back at Elena's house.

"So you just want to watch TV" he asks

"Sure put Jersey Shore on"She asks.

We watched TV then went to bed.I cant believe we graduate in 1 week its gonna be hard to say goodbye but me and Elena are going to the same college.

TBC

Hope you liked it.

Reviews please

Reviews=Quicker updates. If you wanna see the girls dresses, the boys tux all the pictures are on my profile.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Graduation/sleepover

Stefan pov:

Today was the day of graduation it already has been a week since prom.I can't believe we will be in college in the fall and Elena and i  
Thanks for the people who reviewed last know who you are:)

This is the last i am writing a two-part Epilogue.

Disclaimer: Dont own vampire the plot.

Chapter 10:Graduation/sleepover

Stefan pov:

Today was the day of graduation it already has been a week since prom.I can't believe we will be in college in the and I will be in the same are closer then ever since Elena is meeting me here at my house to get ready for and Caroline are coming over to..Jeremy won't graduate til' next just arrived.

"Hey come on in" I said giving her a kiss on the lips as she came in.

"Thanks,Are the others here yet"? she asked.

"Not yet they won't be here for another 5 minutes" I explained to her.

"Okay what time does graduation start anyways"? she asked confused.

"It starts at 7:30 we have an hour left" I told her.

Five minutes has passed and Bonnie and Caroline were here.

There was a knock at the how i knew they were here.

"Come on in the ddor is open"I yelled.

"Hey where is Elena i have to tell her some really good news" She asked eagerly.

"She is in the living room watching tv". I answered.

I already knew what she had to tell was her and Damon been dating since prom.I am really happy for them.

I headed in to the living room

"Hey Bonnie,Caroline" Elena said happily smiling.

"Hey" They both reply at the same time.

"Elena I have some really good news to tell you"She says excitedly.

"What is it"? she asks curiously.

"Her and Damon been dating since prom". Stefan said cutting in.

"Hey I was going to tell her,I hate you" she said pouting jokingly.

"Thats great im so happy for you " Elena said giving her a hug.

"Guys we have to start getting ready graduation is in 20 minutes". Caroline said in a rushy tone.

We all started to get our gowns girls brought there "gurly" products with them since they were getting ready here.

Elena's POV:

Me, Bonnie, and Caroline started to do our hair,I just straightened my hair and put blue eye-shadow on along with mascara and i put on was a blue jean mini-skirt with a button down white shirt,but left two buttons and Caroline didn't really dress just went with a plain dress and did there boys wore dress up pants and spiked there we headed to the Jenna and Jeremy are going to meet me they can get good seats.

"So who is all excited" I asked.

"I am but I'm gonna miss you all" Caroline said sighing sadly.

"Don't worry we will stay in touch"Bonnie reassured her.

We arrived to the five minutes later it was now 7:20 we had to line up in alphabetic order.

"Okay students start lining up at the door please" Principal Wilson asked.

He started calling names starting with A to B next was Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett" he said giving her,her diploma.

"Go Bonnie" I cheered loudly.

"Matthew Donovan"

"Go Matt"Caroline cheered proudly.

Matt Blushed.

"Caroline Forbes" he called another name.

"Thank you" Caroline waved and bowed.

That's Caroline she loves being the center of attention.

"Elena Gilbert" Now it was my turn.

"Go Elena you rock" Aunt Jenna said waving her hands in the air.

She is so embarrassing i got kinda sad because my parents aren't here to see me graduate its been a year since they died. they called Tyler.

"Tyler Lockwood" he called.

"Damon Salvatore"

"Thats my guy" Bonnie said proudly.

Damon just laughed.

Stefan Salvatore

"Yay great job".I said loudly.

I mouthed I love you to him.

The principal called the other classmates and we all had our diplomas.

"I give you the class of 2011,I wish all them luck in the future and good luck to each and everyone of you".Principal Wilson said proudly.

We all threw our hats up in the air and put or tassels on the other side..We also cheered after that was over Bonnie,Stefan,and Damon came over to my place but caroline went over to Matt's house with him.

"You guys ready to go"? I asked in a rushy tone.I wanted to get out of here.

"Yeah let me call grams and tell her I'll be home late." Bonnie explained pulling out her cell-phone.

She called her and grams said it was all that we got in my car and left for my house we decided to order pizza it was only 9pm. i called Pizza Hut.

"Delivery or Pick up"? he asked into the phone.

"Delivery" I replied.

"What can i get for you"? He asked politely.

"I would like a Large Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a 2 liter of Pepsi." I said.

"Okay that will probably 15-20 minutes long we are really busy and your total is $12.09" He said.

"Okay thank you".I said and hung up.

Why we were waiting on the pizza we decided to tell what are plans were going to be.

"So Bonnie what are your plans for college" I ask interested

"I'am going to Tampa university,which Damon will be 74 miles away from me which is Central Florida majoring in medicine a LPN (Life's Practitioner Nurse)." She explains proudly.

"Damon, you"Bonnie asks.

"Iam majoring in Criminal Justice to become a Law Enforcement." he replys.

"I am going to University of California for Crimnial investigations, and Elena is going to university of California Berkeley Medical School" he explained. she will only be 5 miles from me(just pretend that it is).

By the time we were done talking the pizza was here in 15 minutes we all ate they all left after that Stefan is staying Aunt Jenna didn't mind.

"You ready to go to bed" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah" he replied yawning.

"I can tell" i said laughing

I got some pajama shorts on with a t-shirt Stefan just slept shirtless in his boxers(**Picturing Paul wesley shirtless=hot)**. I layed on the bed laying on Stefan's chest and i was out.

Hope you liked it.

Reviews=Faster updates i have to have at least have 3 or 4.


	13. Chapter 11 Epilogue part1

Thanks for the reviews from kath1023.:) It means alot

Here is Epilogue part 1.

**Epilogue Part1**

Elena's pov 4 months after graduation (October 2011)

Today marks the month since Stefan and I started college and moved to california.I like it so the classes are really hard and I expect them to be since im taking Pre-med classes.I only see Stefan when he comes home in the morning but he drives down and meets for relationship is still going strong but he has been acting strange lately.I have alot of classes such as English,Math,and Biology they aren't bad but i have trouble in math.I met some friends here there name's are Stephanie and Madison they are very nice. I haven't see the others since i I had to get dress and get ready for my afternoon class which is English.I got my keys and headed downstairs.I notice i had a voice mail message from Stefan.

_Hey it's Stefan i can meet you for lunch at 12:30 after your class love you bye._

_I am glad that we can i got in my car and headed to Berkeley I arrived I saw Stephanie,Madison is out sick._

_"Stephanie,hey what's up"? I asked curiously._

_"Nothing just tired I stayed up until 12 working on my Essay paper for English."she said tiredly._

_"Yeah, i did mine as soon as I got home to get it over with."I Stated._

_"So how are you and Stefan doing"? She asked._

_"Very good, but he has been acting very strange lately".I said confused._

_"Aw im sure its nothing serious, maybe he has something planned and he is just nervous about it".She suggested._

_"Maybe,hopefully i find out as soon as possible." I stated hopefully._

_"Yeah well we better get to class before Mrs. Winters doesn't put us as tardy like the last time."She said._

We arrived on time for English Class we were late the last time we were because she overslept and my car was low on gas so i couldn't drive myself.I have a part time job at the mini that works at the Sports store 2 blocks away from our house. We found our seats and we didn't have time to talk Professor Winters came in.

"Class would you please past up your essay's and i will have them back to you by the end of class,For now You students are just going to write a Essay on where you see yourself in 5 years"She explained.

"I don't even know what to put thats to far way".Stephanie whispered.

"Just make up stuff it only has to be 3,000 words." I whispered back.

"Okay" was all she said.

We got started on our essay mine was easy to write because i see myself getting married to Stefan and having kids with him,and be very succesfull at my job when i become was now 12:20 and it was time for me to meet Stefan at our local restraunt called Marty's.I said bye to Stephanie and we went our seperate i got an A on my Essay from yesterday Stefanie got a B.

I arrived at the restraunt and i saw Stefan sitting at a table.I went up to him.

"Hey how did your classes go"? he asked giving me a hug and a kiss and looking at the menu.

"Good,how are yours going"? I asked him sitting down in the chair.

"Good but some of them are hard."he explained.

A waitress came over and took our order.

"Hi my name is Mandy and ill be your waiter today,what can i get for you"She asked politely.

"Yes I would like A cheeseburger with lettuce on it with a Mountain Dew please".Stefan said.

"What would you like dear?" She asked Elena.

"I would like a Meatball Sub with mozzerella chesse,with a Pepsi please".She said.

"Okay we will be back shortly with your food".She said and left.

"Wow they must be busy". I stated.

"Yeah,hey Elena before we eat there is something i need to talk to you about".he said nervously.

"Your not breaking up with me are you"? I asked frantically.

"No im not". he reassured me.

"Okay." i sighed with relief.

"But i do have a question to ask you".he said

He was on his one knee.I was speecheless for what he was about to do.

"Oh my gosh stefan".I said shocked.

"Elena I loved you since we were 13 and i want to spend the rest of my life with you,Will you marry me" He asked holding up a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes Stefan I would love to". I said as he put the ring on my left ring finger.

"I'm glad". Stefan said smiling.

After that happened our food came i was actually hungry.

"Thank you".I said.

We sat and ate our bill came to be $16.20 Stefan paid it and we left.I still can't believe thats why he has been acting went our separate ways and i headed back to school to math class.

2hours later:

Math class was over and i have no homework tonight.I went home and relaxed for Stefan came the time he did it was 6pm.I fixed meatloaf,Mashed potatoes w/ corn.

It was now time to eat it only takes an hour 1/2.

"Stefan its time to eat".I called.

"Okay be there in a minute." he yelled back.

He came in 5 minutes later.

"Yummy dinner looks good". He said rubbing his tummy.

He can be such a dork sometimes that's why i love him.

"Thanks,now eat up" I said.

We ate dinner and Stefan did dishes and cleaned up the kitchen why i went up and got a hot bath.I went upstairs got some pajama pants out with the shirt that matched. I got in washed my hair and body then got out.

I was getting dressed when Stefan came in and told me Bonnie called.

"How long ago did she call"? I asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." Oh btw you look hot in a towel." he said walking out.

I blushed.

I got dressed brushed my hair and teeth and went downstairs and called Bonnie, Stefan wanted to watch a movie later.

I picked up my cell-phone and dialed her number it was ringing.

"Hello" she asked.

"Hey Bonnie its me Elena what's up"? I asked.

"I'm good,I just called to see how's your classes going"? she asked sounded tired.

"You tired huh,"What were you doing".I asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing you don't what to know,I will just say me and Damon were up late last night"she said blushing.

"Oh i get it".I said.

"Have you and Stefan go that far yet".She asked curiously.

"Yeah we have it was wonderful".Elena said gleaming.

"That's good,hey well i have to get going Damon is visitng me I will call you tomorrow"she said in a rush.

"Okay talk to you later".We hung up.

After Bonnie and I were done talking I went into the living room and saw Stefan sleeping on the couch.I smiled and covered him up.I just layed on the smaller couch and watched a tv show called Family Guy.I didnt even know i was gonna pass out.

3 hours later (9pm)

I woke up to see Stefan still sleeping he must of been tired I went over to him.

"Stefan let's go to bed its 9pm". I said shaking him.

"Okay" he said getting off the couch.

He followed me in to the bedroom and we went to we decided to get married in the summer.

Epilogue part 2 will just explained what they have done in the past five years it will include everyone.

REVIEW=Comments are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 12 epilogue part 2

A/n This is the very last chapter im writing for this story.I want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck by me with this story.I appreciate it.

This story is set 7 years later which makes them 25,Jeremy and Anna are 23. Im just going to explain what happened with each couple.

PLEASE ENJOY!

Epilogue part 2 Where are they now 

Stefan and Elena got married in the summer liked they just had a small wedding with family and friends celebrating the wonderful day with and Jeremy were Stefan's best man and Bonnie was Elena's Maid of Honor and Caroline was her bridesmaid.A couple of months later Elena noticed a change in her weight and eating she found out that she was 2 months found out it was a girl, they named her Miranda Grace first name of Elena's deceased has elena's long brown hair with Stefan's brown is now five years and Elena are very happy and she is pregnant with there 2nd is a boy. She is still a succesful doctor and Stefan is a Crime Scene there salaries they have a big house and a pool outback.

Damon and Bonnie got married 2 years finished her carrer within 2 years and she loves her does have one kid name Damon has his fathers black hair and his moms brown is 1 years are still very much in love.

Caroline and Matt broke up when they were in college,They realized they had different goals in wanted to be a wife and mother and all he did was party and go out with friends he eventually cheated on her and thats what lead to there break this day Caroline met a nice guy at a local diner and his name Jack. They are engage to be eventually want to have atleast 3 kids but right now they are just living heard that matt eventually got married and had 1 kid.

Jeremy and Anna broke up a couple of days later after cheated on him with some guy while she was in latered met a nice girl name are still dating and are engage to be arent ready for kids is a preschool teacher and He decided to open his own music store and he makes alot of money out of it.

THE END!

The pictures of the kids and Stefan and Elena house are on my jeremy's girl picture her as Claire Forlani and Caroline's boyfriend picture him as channing tatum.

Hope you liked and let me know what you took me a year to finish this.


End file.
